Broken
by BombtasticSkittles
Summary: The war had ended a few months ago and everyone was trying to move on and forget Voldemort and the terrible things he had done. Including Draco Malfoy. Song fic. Dramionie The website will not let me fix the page break.


**_Broken belongs to the artists Seether and Amy Lee. I don't own them, the song, or anything from Harry Potter._** The seventh year Slytherine was trying to understand his sudden attraction to Hermione Granger. He had always hated the Gryffindor mudblood, but his feelings had suddenly and

* * *

drastically changed.

_**I wanted you to know that**_

_**I love the way you laugh**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away…**_

He was changed by the days that Hermione had spent tortured in his home, and had to keep himself from killing his aunt for hurting her.

_**I keep your photograph and**_

_**I know it serves me well**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

He held in his hands one of the two pictures he had of the brains of the Golden Trio. He smiled down at the moving image someone had taken of her at the Yule Ball in their fourth year.

She looked stunning. She is stunning.

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore**_

Draco sighed and put the photo back down on his oak desk. He was at his home, alone, his parents we're convicted and sentenced before the Winter Break had begun. He missed her

while they we're in school, but now it was almost unbearable. The ache in his heart was intense. He missed everything about her. Her laugh and eyes. Even her annoying know-it-all-

ness. He completely missed her down to the Vanilla and Honey sent that was uniquely hers.

**HERMIONE'S POV.**

_**The worst is over now**_

_**And we can breathe again**_

Hermione was sitting in the room she shared with Ginny in the Burrow, thinking about how strangely Malfoy was acting. He was kinder to her now that Voldemort was defeated. They had

civil conversations in the library, and she had caught him looking at her in class and in the Great Hall while sneaking glances at him.

_**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**_

She felt insanely safe when she was around Malfoy and wouldn't let herself admit the true reason. She was starting to fall for the Blond haired Slytherine, she knew it in her heart.

_**There's so much left to learn**_

_**And no one left to fight**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

The only thing that was standing between them being together now was Harry, Ron and the other Slytherines. She glanced around the room, seeing it empty she quietly opened the

drawer in the table beside her bed. Inside there was a drawing book.

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

On the next to the last page in Hermione's book was her only completed drawing. It was one of Draco Malfoy in the library. She had finished it right before the break. She had decided. It

didn't matter what other's thought. She deserved happiness, they both did. She was going to write Draco a letter tonight and tell him of her feelings.

_**DRACO'S POV THE NEXT MORNING**_

Draco was woken by a tawny owl tapping impatiently at his bedroom window in the middle of the night. He sleepily had gotten up and simply put the letter on his bedside table with out

looking at the address.

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away…**_

Later that morning after he had woken from dreams about a brown curly haired girl. He looked at the mysterious midnight letter. There was no name on the outside of the letter, save his

own. The writing was curvy and distinctly feminine. Thinking it was just a meaningless note from some admirer he would never pursue, he tore open the letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_I don't know why I'm doing this but could we meet sometime during this break in London? I need to talk to you._

_Hermione Granger_

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when your gone…**_

_**Your gone away, you don't feel me here anymore**_

* * *

A/N

Sorry if it totally sucked. I listed to this song and this popped into my head. I don't usually write so I get why it would bite. Lemme know, love or hate it, just don't be mean. Also I know I'm a terrible speller so you don't need to point it out to me. And I know that they are completly OOC, but war changes everyone.


End file.
